MegaMan X: Black Operations
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: It was assumed that Repliforce was no more after The Skiver and Mattrex were retired. The sudden appearance of the Black Ops Division reveals that notion to be wrong. Rated K plus for mild violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series, only the OCs that show up, most notably Field Marshal. Enjoy.)

Field Marshal's POV

The visage of that maverick currently in my scopes for the moment stirred anger in me, but I did not say anything as I, the leader of Repliforce's Black Operations Division, Field Marshal, kept silent as I pulled the trigger on the ZBV-4905 Plasma Anti-material Rifle and fatally hit the maverick's head, the plasma round decapitating it on impact. The maverick, a mechaniloid that was called a 'Radar Killer,' exploded and its buddies, 2 Ball de Voux with their backs to me, were next on my list. After destroying them, I went into the entrance of the Reploid Factory near the small American town of Addison, Vermont. Once inside I noticed that there were no human or Reploid corpses anywhere. There were two Hoganmers in this entrance hallway, but they had their backs to me and were talking about how weak normal humans were. I silently pressed a button on my left arm and the button shined a light steel color for two seconds before reverting to its camouflage coloration.

This shining told me that the Hoganmers went Maverick because of programming errors instead of a virus. If those were viral Mavericks, the button would have shined purple, Free-will Mavericks were given away by a yellow shine of the button, and a red shine meant a combination of two or more factors. I switched to my LQH-3787 suppressed Plasma Rifle, set it to stun, and shot the Hoganmers in the back before proceeding to the main assembly line. I pressed the button again when I got there and it shined twenty times, all of them steel. None of the Mavericks ever saw me as I snuck up on them and unloaded stun shots into every single one. Three of them were Guardroids,  
six of them were Walk Shooters, Three were Road Attackers that weren't driving a vehicle, One was a Crag Man,  
four others were Degravers, and there was even an Armor Soldier standing next to an unpiloted Rabbit Armor at the end. The last two Mavericks were a Gun Volt and a Ladder Yadder just before the Armor Soldier.

The rest of the factory was empty, but I had to clear out a small room of Mavericks near the back door. Nine Guardroids were in that room and when I cleared that room, I found out that these Reploids knew that I was coming and they immediately made a run for it. I stunned four of the Guardroids before they managed to break a window in the room and two more before the last three escaped through the window(I only found out later that this room was used as a classroom for potential employees.)

I ran after the Guardroids and caught up with two of them before stunning them with my suppressed Plasma Rifle, but the last one threw a flash-bang at me before I got within ideal range to stun him. The subsequent non-lethal explosion allowed the Guardroid to escape from me.

"Don't worry about that last one, Field Marshal. I've already intercepted it and rendered it harmless. Eternal Chameleon resuming radio silence now." One of my soldiers transmitted onto my radio.

"Good job." I transmitted to Eternal Chameleon.

"Boss, that mission was a flawless success! I believe that you have once again demonstrated why we are the Repliforce's Black Ops Division."

"Indeed, but there were no hostages anywhere."

"Those Mavericks just shooed the humans and unglitched Reploids out, they didn't kill them like a viral Maverick would have."

An hour later, inside the Repliforce Black Ops Division Headquarters on Deimos. . .

Third Person POV

"It's been four years since the members of the other divisions of Repliforce were retired by Zero and his friend Megaman X. Do we remember why they did so, men? Field Marshal said to the members of the Black Ops Division.

"Because of Sigma manipulating the whole situation and Flame Dragoon attacking a human settlement!" All of the soldiers in front of Field Marshal said to their leader.

"Good. We still have low manpower due to our secretive nature, but eventually we will return to Earth in force and redeem the Repliforce in the eyes of the distrustful Maverick Hunters and the humans with our actions."

"We shall grind Sigma's minions into dust. They shall be scraped like rust from our boots."

"And we shall continue on our glorious evolutionary path!"

Field Marshal dismissed his soldiers and went back to his personal quarters, where he turned on his computer and logged in.

USERNAME: BLACK OPS COMMANDER

PASSWORD: ************

ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME BACK, FIELD MARSHAL.

Field Marshal then began a thorough virus scan on his computer that he did once one Earth month. Minutes later, it was complete and there were a few viruses, mostly key-loggers and info-stealers likely sent from the Maverick Hunters. They were removed without a second thought. Once that was done, he was on an imageboard for the rest of the day, and then he went to his bunk to sleep.

Field Marshal is an imposing figure. Seven feet tall, weight unknown, and a professional personality, he is a soldier at heart. Armaments include two built-in Charge Busters, a Plasma Sword that was useful for close combat, and two back-mounted classical chain-guns that held 4000 ammunition each and were capable of shredding up Ride Armors easily, but were ineffective against fast enemies. His equipment showed that he is no slouch either. He has a weapons-copy chip, an extremely advanced warp generator, a hydrogen-powered triple dash system in his feet that allowed him to dash in the air three times or dash jump, then air dash twice, and above all, he has a complete understanding of every enemy that he has faced. There was also that button that shined different colors, but that was only relevant for finding Mavericks.

REPLIFORCE BLACK OPS DIVISION

COMMANDER: FIELD MARSHAL

MEMBERS: THIRTY

KNOWN TO MAVERICK HUNTERS: NO

ACTIVE: YES


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the Repliforce Black Ops Division Headquarters. . .

The sensors that made up the Headquarters' radar array looked similar to the telescopes that were the main bulk of the Earth-based Very Large Baseline Array (VLBA), yet the sensors weren't telescopes. These sensors were newly-designed and were not hampered by jamming or strong harmonic resistance that could happen on most planets. Right now a pair of camouflage-colored Guardroids were watching the array when they heard an explosion in the distance.

"Son of a bitch! Did anything break, HQ?" one of them shouted over his radio as they entered.

"Negative. All systems are green, Alkmint-1." Black Ops HQ said on the radio.

"This is Violdnat-5. The Eurasia colony that was heading towards Earth has been destroyed! According to our information, the Maverick Hunters rammed a freaking shuttle into it!" another soldier said over the radio.

"How much time was left before the colony could crash?"

"I've got it: 5 hours, 35 minutes, 15 seconds!"

"I guess earlier the Hunters tried to shoot it with the Enigma cannon. The Enigma probably didn't work, Violdnat-5." Alkmint-1 said on the radio.

"Damn right you are! The Enigma cannon only damaged the colony by 68%!"

"We're picking up a disturbance on the Earth at point 11F5646. If we can beat the Maverick Hunters there, we can stop Sigma and redeem Repliforce. In the meantime, all soldiers are to report inside HQ."

Inside the Repliforce Black Ops Headquarters. . .

Field Marshal was standing in front of his soldiers, their numbers totaling about twenty.

"Today we have found out that the Maverick Hunters have destroyed the Eurasia colony that was heading towards Earth. However, there is a disturbance there at point 11F5646. Do we have any guess as to who is behind this disturbance?" Field Marshal shouted to his men.

"SIGMA!" all of the soldiers shouted.

"Correct, men! We shall deploy to Earth in thirty minutes from now. All but five soldiers shall be participating in this op. We shall move in three teams. I will personally lead Team 1, who will head into point 11F5646 and once inside that area, we will find and eliminate Sigma once and for all! Teams 2 and 3 will cover Team 1 as we search the whole place for that bastard! All team personnel should be equipped with anti-virus parts. We will no doubt be encountering something far more dangerous that the Sigma Virus inside! Aside from that, bring everything short of Nuclear weaponry! I suspect that the enemy will know that we are coming, so be ready for anything, soldiers!"

"YES SIR! WE SHALL END SIGMA'S PLANS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The soldiers left for the Headquarters' armory to prepare for the op and Field Marshal went there as well, fully knowing that he would have to fight and lead on the front lines as he did with every operation that included his soldiers. His equipment was the usual stuff: Plasma Anti-material Rifle, a Plasma Rifle, back-mounted chain-guns, Plasma Sword, and his Charge Busters; but this time he was also bringing several Rocket Propelled Grenades, a Stinger Missile Launcher plus ammunition for it, a Plasma Cannon, and a portable Electromagnetic Pulse bomb that could disable electronics, computer viruses, and Reploids in the same large field that a nuke could generate.

Field Marshal then announced who was not on the operation: Alkmint Squadron, which was composed of four Guardroids and a single navigator, and Violdnat-5. Thankfully Violdnat-5 wasn't a Gun Volt, but a Guardroid, otherwise there could have been some issues. Instead, those who weren't on the operation were to defend Black Ops HQ from any possible counterattacks. With that out of the way, Field Marshal and his soldiers warped down to Earth only 36 yards away from point 11F5646.


	3. Chapter 3

At point 11F5646. . .

Field Marshal, Eternal Chameleon, and three other Guardroids were now in the very spot where the anomaly has taken root. The area had tron lines running throughout the terrain and on the walls of the artificial space. Force beams were occasionally unleashed from the walls, but they were easily avoided. Team 1 moved quickly and into the depths of the abnormal area while Team 2 and Team 3 followed from a distance. Maverick Walk Shooters did try to interfere, but Teams 2 and 3 destroyed them without a second thought due to the massive amounts of the Zero Virus that were here. About after ten minutes of searching the area, all three teams found X and Zero bickering with each other.

**X:** "Zero. . . I thought you'd be here. . . Zero. . . I came here to bring you back."

**Zero:** "My instincts told me I could find clues somewhere near here. . ."

**X:** "Zero, it's too dangerous. You'll end up being consumed by the virus. . ."

**Zero:** "You. . . Don't tell you haven't checked my virus readings. . ."

**X:** "I did. Why weren't you damaged even though you have been infected by the virus? In fact, you have become more powerful with the infection?! Why?! This isn't the time to fight when we have a mission to accomplish, but... I'll bring you back by any means."

**Zero:** "You say you'll bring me back to the base even if you have to fight me? X, you can't dare to fight me. Your big heart. That is your kindness and your weakness. I'm okay...Trust me."

**X:** "Zero... I don't want to lose you... I'm really worried about you... and I do trust you...That's why I have to fight you here to bring you back."

Suddenly the two began to fight and the teams had to back off. When it stopped about five minutes later, Team 1 found both X and Zero seriously injured. "Ha ha ha. . . . . . you've done very well, X. . . I will make your end easy!" a voice yelled before Field Marshal saw a familiar face appear.

"SIGMA!" he said under his breath as he and the rest of Team 1 opened fire on the Maverick leader.

Sigma felt the oncoming plasma fire and saw the Teams of the Black Ops Division. "Who are you guys?!" was all he asked.

"We're the Repliforce Black Ops Division! And this place shall become your tomb, Sigma!" all of the team members yelled as they continued firing.

"You'll never be able to stop my resurrection!" he yelled defiantly before the mastermind of the Eurasia Crisis died in a spectacular explosion. Field Marshal then rushed to both X and Zero, lifting them both up.

"W- W- Who. . . are you. . ?" X said. Zero then said, "Pl- please. . . tell us your. . . names."

"The name's Field Marshal. And you guys will need to recover. All personnel, head for Maverick Hunter Headquarters. We're going to explain what we've been doing ever since the Incident." Field Marshal said.

"Understood sir." Eternal Chameleon said.

* * *

At the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. . .

"So that's what you guys have been doing all this time?" Signas asked Field Marshal.

"Yep. After what happened with Sky Lagoon, we completely cut off all of our ties with the rest of Repliforce. We've been hiding on the Martian moon of Deimos this whole time. We did our own investigation into the matter and found out that it was Magma Dragoon alone who was responsible, but he had been convinced to do so." Field Marshal said to Signas.

"And who convinced him?"

"The only logical answer was Sigma. After we cut our ties with Repliforce, Sigma appeared before me to try to convince the Black Ops Division to break away from humanity. I simply turned him away. The Black Ops Division of Repliforce had already decided that humanity would eventually destroy itself, so we felt no need to take part in the War."

"What?! You guys thought that mankind would eventually destroy itself?!" X exclaimed.

"Judging by history, humanity's many flaws have surfaced time and again to thwart peace. With robotics technology, the flaw of conflict was not destroyed, but simply transferred to robots from humans. Hence the robot wars that plagued Earth in 20XX. A scientist by the name of Dr. Albert Wily was behind all of these pointless conflicts, all just to outdo his rival and creator of X: Dr. Thomas Light."

"Then what does Wily have to do with this?"

"After Wily was betrayed by one of his creations by the name of Bass, he worked on a super-powerful robot that was far ahead of its time in secret. It was meant specifically to destroy Dr. Light's creations and the traitor Bass. However, Wily's secret project had a cognitive flaw in its circuitry that made it unwilling to obey orders. Light's rival couldn't simply fix the flaw; to do so would have required him to completely overhaul the project. He instead began work on yet another secret project, this one having two objectives. Do any of you know about the Roboenza War in 20XX?"

"I read about it sometime in the past." Signas said.

"Well, the Roboenza War was another Dr. Wily attempt at world domination, but instead of attacking directly, he infected the world's robots with Roboenza. One month after a robot is infected with it, it becomes extremely violent. I believe that the Roboenza Virus was created and used as the prototype of what we used to call the Maverick Virus. The Roboenza, if it was made as part of that secret project, had achieved one of its objectives: Drive a robot to incurable madness. Roboenza, however, was weak as if an infected robot was cured before one month passed after initial infection, the robot would become immune."

"And what was the second objective?"

"The second objective was to deal with the super-robot's cognitive flaw, rendering it able to function in the world without destroying everything in sight."


End file.
